


How It Should Have Happened

by Asilvermoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment





	How It Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Nysara fans everywhere.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Nysara+fans+everywhere.).



It has occurred to me numerous times that this is how the last three minutes of Season 3, Episode 1 of Arrow ("The Calm") should have happened.

Scene: rooftop. Sara has her back to us and stares off at the skyline of Starling City.

Laurel enters and they talk. (Nothing new here)

Laurel says she loves Sara, they embrace and Laurel turns to leave.

We see the shot of Sara turning back to the roof ledge, gazing across the neon expanse.

Laurel is halfway down the stairs by the time she realizes she forgot to ask something critical of Sara. She turns and hurries back up the stairs, since she is worried Sara took off already.

Enter unknown assailant, who utters his (or her) "Hello Sara..." line, all ominous and full of intent and the like.

Sara turns toward her aggressor and demands to know what he/she is doing there. Laurel sees what is about to happen, and without even thinking screams out Sara's name, distracting the assailant. Sara has enough time to draw her Bo staff and runs toward her sister, screaming Laurel's name. The hooded figure shoots Laurel with three arrows and she falls upon the concrete. Sara screams and unleashes a volley of fury filled attacks upon the assailant, who demonstrates high skill in close range combat.

The assassin hops onto the roof ledge and laughs under his/her hood, knowing that Sara won't come after him/her. Sara lets him/her go and rushes to Laurel's side, her metal staff clattering to the floor.

Laurel's hands are pressed against the entry wounds but it isn't doing anything. Tears well in her eyes as she searches the masked eyes of her sister. Sara takes her mask off and Laurel reaches for it. 

"Sara," she gasps, tears sliding down her cheeks, "please don't ever give up... on yourself. Please don't let this (holding the mask) consume you. You will always soar if you trust yourself... I love you, Sara."

And she dies, while Sara cries passionately and scoops her sister into her arms. 

It is at that moment that Sara learns why she fights, why she is called by her beautiful name (which she now will change to reflect the loss of her sister). She understands what comes next and for the first time feels a sense of control over her rationale. The League will pay-- no longer will she serve their twisted purpose. She will fight her own battles on her own terms as the Black Canary.

(And she will tell Nyssa what happened to Laurel, why she can no longer serve the League, how Ra's called the hit on her... and Nyssa will defect as well, making the difficult choice to leave her sworn allegiance to the organization that slowly stripped her of her forgiveness, that almost tore her from her beloved.)

And that's how it should have gone down.


End file.
